


The Completion

by SoukokuSlug



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Shrek (Movies)
Genre: M/M, dedicated to my grandma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 11:30:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoukokuSlug/pseuds/SoukokuSlug
Summary: They have been secrect lovers for who knows how long. The few intimate moments they get to experience with each other are sacred.





	The Completion

“Harder!” His lover moaned in a voice deeper than than his emotional distance.  
  
They had been going at it for 3 days now, and both knew they would be nearing completion soon.  
  
It was always like this with them, rough, unrelenting, and just about near the most sexy thing either of them could imagine experiencing. They knew they had found a heart in each other, but neither would admit it.  
  
He went harder, as commanded by his lover. Sinking his cock into the endless cavern of bliss. He moaned back, practically exploding from the waves of pleasure he was experiencing.  
  
“Honey, I’m close. I’m so close, I’m going to burst!” His lover screamed. The neighbors were likely well past deaf at this point. His lover was loud, louder than banshies screeching at the moon, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
“Let me help you with that.” He purred, smirking at his lover.  
  
He took his lovers cock in hand and stroked him right past the heavens and stars, and into completion.  
  
He completed himself, upon feeling his lovers warm soup burst onto his stomach.  
  
“I’ve completed.” His lover moaned.  
  
“You complete me.” Gaston whispered to Lord Farquaad.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up for more rare pairs.


End file.
